


In Time

by JustKIARRAyOn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca thinks her relationship with Jesse is falling apart. Chloe confesses her feelings for Beca during a drunken night. What happens afterwards? [Set after PP1 & after PP2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry I really suck in writing and I'm just starting to write again after like a year of not writing. So I'm sorry if this wasn't up to your standards!

Beca thinks her relationship with Jesse is falling apart. Scratch that, she knows that their relationship was falling apart. Their chemistry wasn't there anymore and they've been seeing each other less. It's been six months after The Bellas have won the ICCAs, six months since they've been together. They just have lesser time for each other since Jesse was now the leader of The Trebles and Beca was now one of the leaders of the leaders of The Bellas alongside Chloe.

Chloe didn't graduate. It was a surprise to everybody, since they all knew Chloe was smart. She said she had a difficulty in Russian Lit and she didn't have time to focus since she got distracted by The Bellas and her nodes. They understood her and she was welcomed back by everyone. She even got the leadership position alongside Beca.

The Bellas was given a house of their own after winning the ICCAs and now they're living all together. As for Beca and Chloe's friendship, they became closer. What was lost time for Jesse and Beca, was more time for Beca and Chloe. Of course she spent more time with Chloe. They were in the same group, they have practice almost everyday and they live in the same house.

It wasn't a surprise to Beca when Chloe got really drunk during the hood night party a few weeks ago. What surprised her though, was that Chloe drunken confessed her feelings for Beca that night.

* * *

_"Becs!" Chloe slurred, putting an arm around Beca's shoulder._

_"Really? We've been here for less than an hour and you're already really drunk, Chlo." She smirked, supporting the wobbly redhead. Beca had a few drinks, but she was no near Chloe in being drunk._

_"We're just having fun! Right girls?" She shouted, the rest of the Bellas cheered in approval._

_"You're really drunk right now, Chlo. Let's go back to the house." She said, still supporting the drunk redhead. Chloe pouts._

_"That's not working on me tonight, Beale. Let's go." She grabs Chloe's arm and placed it on her shoulder._

_"Okay, fine."_

_Once they were back to the Bella house, which was just next to The Trebles house where the party was held, Beca brought Chloe back to her room. She cautiously dropped the drunk redhead on her bed and was ready to get back to her own room when Chloe called her attention._

_"Becs."_

_"Yeah, Chlo?"_

_"Cuddle with me." Beca rolls her eyes but smiles. Typical Chloe._

_She walks towards Chloe's bed and plopped down next to the redhead, facing her back. Chloe turns around and faces Beca and flashes a smile to the brunette._

_"I love you." Chloe says with sincerity._

_"I love you too, Chlo. Now go to sleep." The brunette laughs._

_"No you don't get it Beca, I **love** you." Chloe says seriously, confusion on Beca's face. _

_Chloe leans in, but Beca pushes her lightly "You're just drunk, Chloe."_

_"I wish that one day you'd love me the same way as I love you, Beca. I wish you'd love me more than you love Jesse." Chloe says, hurt evident in her voice. She locks eyes with Beca and wipes a tear that fell down on her cheek. She turns around, her back facing the brunette._

_Beca wakes up the next day, still beside Chloe. She remembers everything from the night before and couldn't think of anything but what Chloe told her before they fell asleep. Chloe wakes up, and immediately meets Beca's gaze._

_"Good morning." Chloe smiles, seems like she didn't remember anything from last night._

_About last night..." Chloe trailed off_

_"What about it?"_

_"Do you remember anything?" Chloe asks but Beca shrugs._

_"I don't, you?" Beca lies, she couldn't talk about that matter with Chloe._

_"No." Chloe simply says._

* * *

She needed time to think, to see if her relationship with Jesse was a dead end. It's been weeks since that accident, weeks since Chloe has been hanging out less with her and avoiding her most of the time. Her normal routines with the redhead weren't being done anymore. They talk, but only small talks. She missed all the things they do, and she feels like there's a hole somewhere in her life. Because her life without Chloe Beale simply isn't the same. She needed the redhead and she didn't want to lose her.

Now she's meeting up with Jesse, to end things. She feels bad, but what's the use of staying in a relationship that's most likely to end anyways, right?

The break-up was like Beca expected. Jesse already knew what Beca's intentions were and agreed with the brunette. He also knew that their relationship wasn't going anywhere anymore. There were no hard feelings and the two promised to still be friends and talk to each other. They bid their goodbyes to each other and parted ways.

Beca made her way back to the Bella house and immediately looked for Chloe. She wanted things with Chloe back like it used to. It would be hard, but she wanted Chloe to not hate her. She finds the redhead in her room, watching something from her laptop. Beca enters the room and immediately gets Chloe's attention.

"Hi." Beca simply said, she smiled slightly.

"Hi." Chloe says flatly.

"We need to talk." Beca says, sitting next to Chloe in her bed.

"About what?" Beca rolls her eyes.

"Chloe, I know you know. I know you've been avoid me for weeks because of it." Beca said sternly

"Beca..." Chloe starts, but is cut of by Beca.

"Chloe, I need you to listen to me, okay? Please don't say anything and let me finish. Please. Is that clear?" The redhead nods.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you and said that I didn't remember anything from that night even though I did. I just needed some time to think about it. Then you started avoiding me and it killed me. I felt like there was a hole somewhere in my life and my life without you isn't just the same. I need you, Chloe. Today, after weeks of debating with myself, I ended things with Jesse. I realized that things with Jesse weren't going anywhere, our relationship was a dead end." Beca sighs but continues speaking

"What you said to me that night, was it true?" Chloe nods

"I was drunk, Beca. But everything I said was true. I really do love you." She smiles slightly at the brunette.

"Chloe, I don't love you. But I know, in time I will. I need you in my life and I can't afford to lose you. I want to give us a shot, Chlo. It's a risk, but I'll take it. We could go on dates, hang out more and talk more to know more about each other. I want to fall in love with you, Chlo. I want you to be happy and if I'm the one who'll make you happy, then I'm going for it. So what do you say?" Beca takes Chloe's hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"Let's go for it." Both women smile.

This was a whole new path they'll take.

* * *

**5 years later**

Beca was standing there, watching Chloe walk down the aisle. She was about to marry Chloe, the love of her life. She was glad she took that risk with Chloe, or else they wouldn't be where they are now.

She learned. She learned to love Chloe the way Chloe loves her and she definitely loves Chloe more than she loved Jesse. She doesn't regret anything at all. For the past 5 years they've shared bittersweet experiences together. They've led the Bellas to consecutive championships and they even won worlds, even though they had quite a difficulty doing it. But now, this was it. She'll be spending the rest of her life with the love of her life. They were about to get married and nothing can stop them. Chloe stops and Beca takes her hand in hers.

"I love you." Chloe said while tears started to run down her cheeks. Beca wipes the tears away and smiles at the woman she'll call her wife in a short while.

"I love you too." Beca places a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips.

They both walk towards the altar. They were about to start a whole chapter in their life, and they're glad they'll be starting it with one another.


End file.
